


a sleepless night in a bookshop

by lunarcorvid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this suuuuper late at night lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Crowley loves to sleep. Unfortunately, Aziraphale needs some convincing on the matter.(credit to oopsprompts on tumblr for the idea!)





	a sleepless night in a bookshop

It was one of those rare moments where the traffic outside was nonexistent, creating a silence that could only be described as eerie to those who were used to the everyday racket.

Crowley hadn’t slept in a few days. Not that he needed to, being a demon and everything, but it was a pleasure he frequently indulged in. With a yawn, he realized that he had never seen Aziraphale sleep in the entire 6000 years he’d known him.

Crowley decided to bring up the matter that night. “When do you sleep?” He asked, putting his feet up on the table.

”I don’t.” Aziraphale said, not looking up from his book. “Pass my my coffee, would you, dear?”

Crowley did as he asked, placing the mug next to Aziraphale, who looked up and smiled. “Thank you.”

”I thought you were more of a tea person.”

”There’s no reason I can’t enjoy both.” Aziraphale replied.

”Both? Oooh, getting dangerously close to gluttony there, Angel.” Crowley teased, pouring himself some wine.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of indulging every now and then.” Aziraphale said defensively.

”Hey, you say tomato, I say to-mah-to.” Crowley said, shrugging. He took a swig of the wine, reveling in the sharp aftertaste of the alcohol. He picked up the half-full bottle and looked at the label. “How long has this one been kicking about here anyway?”

”Hmm?” Aziraphale glanced upwards at Crowley. “Ah, yes, that would be the 1982.”

”1982.” Crowley mused. “Not much going on that year. Except maybe a flock of seagulls.”

”What?”

”Oh, you wouldn’t get it.” Crowley said.

Aziraphale grinned. “There are many things I don’t ‘get’ when it comes to you.”

”Like sleeping.” Crowley pointed out.

”Precisely.” Aziraphale turned a page in his book, pausing to adjust his glasses.

“Come on, it’s a perfectly harmless activity!” Crowley insisted. “Surely someone like you would be up for that.”

”But why? All you’re meant to do is lay down, close your eyes, and do nothing for a certain number of hours. I simply don’t see the appeal.”

”It’s relaxing.” Crowley said.

”It’s unnecessary.” Aziraphale countered.

Crowley finished his wine and set the bottle on the ground. “Okay, you win. I’ll be upstairs. Sleeping. All alone. Without you.” He treaded up the stairs in mock defeat. “You know where I am.”

Aziraphale read his book for approximately 5 minutes and 37.53 seconds longer before closing it in frustration. “Oh for heaven’s sake.” He muttered, before marching up the stairs to join his demon.

 

 

The next morning Aziraphale found himself entangled in Crowley’s long limbs, the demon’s soft snoring tempting him into sleeping in another hour or so. With a final glance at Crowley’s peaceful face, he smiled and closed his eyes again.

Maybe this sleeping thing wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i’m sorry if this is barely coherent i just needed to write some ineffable husbands.
> 
> did i make the wine a 1982 just because i wanted crowley to make a dumb music reference? you bet your ass i did.


End file.
